The relates to an arrangement for the detection of defects in a tank ventilation system. In the case of known tank ventilation systems, the fuel vapors that develop in the fuel tank are stored in an active carbon filter and are guided into the combustion chamber of the engine periodically after the opening of a ventilation valve.
In these known tank ventilation systems, deficiencies can occur at the connecting lines and the air valve without every defect being immediately recognized. The connecting pipes can be plugged up or leaky, or the air valve can no longer open or close. The consequence thereof is that, until the defect has accidentally been discovered, the tank ventilation system does not operate correctly and the fuel vapors escape into the atmosphere.